Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bioerodible intrauterine device for delivering drugs to the uterus at a controlled, continuous rate over a prolonged period of time. In preferred embodiments it concerns a bioerodible intrauterine device which enables the improved administration of pregnancy-interrupting drugs.